I Just Can't Forgive You
by IronBat99
Summary: Forgiveness isn't an option. Warriors, friends, and family have been lost. Why would anyone apologize now? (Scorpion x Sub-Zero)
1. Visit

**I Just Can't Forgive You: (Updated)**

_Author's Note- I've been reading Scorpion/Sub-Zero-stories lately, and there seems to be not enough. This Fan-Base lacks so much, and it hurts. Due to reviews and ideas from **blackhound14 **and **fanfiction lover 228, **also Followers, I believe we all know this story should continue. For now, if you're impatient, go ahead and read one of the best fics ever created, **At Least We Tried. **You'd be glad you did. (The Author hasn't updated in a while, so yeah. Back to my own, Bi-Han is Noob, but Kuai is still normal.)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Visit: **_Chapter 1_

"By the Elder-Gods, what have you done?!" Raiden asked with shock.

"It wasn't my fault, Jaxs' the one who has the robot-arms!" Johnny answered back. The four of them, including Liu Kang, wen't shopping to EarthRealm to buy gifts for Sonya and Kitanna. As soon as they walked out the store, Johnny said a joke, annoying Jax. With rage, Jax tried his best to calm down to the minor-insult, but failed when the blonde increased his childish-motives. Since Jax was the one holding the feminine-items, he accidentally squeezed too tight, causing them to shatter. 'Oops' was what he replied.

"Johnny, as much as I dislike accusing others under these circumstances, you were the reason Jax became out-raged, were you not?" Raiden asked.

"Well, uh, about-" Johnny was unable to finish his sentence, because Liu barged in.

"Why must you always, how does Sonya say it , fuck it up?" All three of them looked at Liu. He was in no mood of returning stares, but only to Cage.

"I'll answer that. 'Cause it's his damn job, always actin' like a dumbass!" Dropping the broken gifts, Jax speed-walked up to the blonde, and held him by the neck of his dress-shirt.

"Jax, I do not prefer you commit such actions, for it was him who offered to pay charges on the valuables. We'll discover new areas to scavenge for the ladies." Listening to Raiden's wise words, Jax set him down. Not so gently though.

"Jeesh, it was just a jo-"

"Don't push it Cage!" Jax snapped back. Liu just shook his head, and Raiden teleported them to a different department, when there was no one looking of course.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the NetherRealm:**_

"Master, why have you not…given me…a face?" Scorpion, the Spectre hesitated. Quan-Chi sat there on his throne, reading a spell-book, just for more practice. He smoothly lowered the book from his eyes, and stared down at Scorpion, who seemed surprisingly, nervous…

"Ah, Scorpion. I knew this question would be asked sooner or later. But I must disappoint you, my intentions are of no concern to you. Leave me…

"But Master, I've always felt…empty, like nothing! Surely if you can't replace my appearance with something more suitable, then you can explain why! All I want-"

"Enough! Be gone, or else I will forbid you from leaving this place…forever." Quan-Chi's eye-color changed as he calmed down, and began to read the book in his hands.

"As you wish…Master." Bowing down, Scorpion made his comment sound more threatening. Luckily, Quan was already re-focused on the pages, so Scorpion ran off to EarthRealm.

* * *

_**Back to EarthRealm:**_

The quadruple returned from their trip, and immediately received greetings from everyone else.

"Hey babe, wanna see what I gotcha?" Johnny remarked to Sonya.

"Huh, yeah. Just don't call me that again, got it?"

"No problem, baby." Yeah, he did that on purpose. She just rolled her eyes and dug in the bag, and soon, gasped.

Sonya delightfully exclaimed, "Oh my! How did you know?!" She gripped the beautiful neck-chain tightly. Her joy on receiving the gift was expressed with the way she hugged Johnny, which made Jax mentally pat himself on his back as his advice was worth giving.

"Oh, Jax told me you don't like jewelry, so I got you that instead. Cool, huh? It even says your name."

"Cool? You mean, awesome! Thanks…you too, Jax." Sonya smiled at her partner. He just winked back.

"Hey, hey. You had your chance." Johnny grabbed Sonya by the waist, and stuck his tongue to Jax. Being astonished by the attention, Sonya shrugged with delight, and Jax made a look that kinda said Johnny was right. He wasn't jealous…obviously, jealousy got Cage easily.

"Wow Liu, I love it. I have no idea what it is, but I love it." Apparently, being a shopper for the first time, the Shoulin-Warrior was a hot-head. So much references Johnny and Jax gave him that instead, he got her a…

"Watch, it's a watch. It tells you the time when in Kombat, or, on the run." Wow, nice job Liu…

"Oh, well then. It'll make good use. Thank you…" Kitanna did mean it, but she was still surprised of the object.

"Here, let me attach it to your wrist." He reached out, and softly equipped her, while she smiled. Not far from the gathering, Scorpion hood in the bushes. He became accustomed of not spying, but keeping a look-out for these Earth-Dwellers. He didn't like what OutWorld brought to these people. These men and women fought with Honor, respect and…

"What are you doing here, Scorpion?" Asked an all-too familiar voice. A voice that sounded angry.

"…It's you. Don't bother me, Sub-Zero. I haven't traveled here to harm anyone." Scorpion only looked at him for a mere-second.

"And again, I don't believe you. Leave…" Sub-Zero demanded. As expected, the Spectre stood up and faced the Lin-Kuei. A bit too close.

"I don't take orders from you Kuai. I only speak the truth."

"Don't ever call me by my name. Only friends do."

"Hmph, of course. Why would I want to be a close-acquaintance with you?"

"…Can you just go…please?" He sounded calm and, polite? To him? Even Scorpion didn't believe it. He's seen Kuai behave only with others. He had many manners, and could always give a perfect smile, even with the mask on. Wait…perfect? Where did that come from?

"Very well. I will be back tomorrow though. Only I am capable of protecting you and your friends."

"Since when do we require protection? We can manage ourselves. You're not Scorpion…"

"Grrr. I am Scorpion, you fool! It's just…I want to do what's right. Living down there is…lonely. I want to be on your side, correct my wrong-doing of your bro-"

"Stop it! You are but a slave to Quan-Chi, an enemy…the murderer of my brother! Raiden will never accept you, nor no one else…especially me. Leave…" He looked away from the Spectre, as if, ready to cry. What Scorpion said, ticked something inside. Scorpion wanted so badly to slice him in pieces, but his other half, didn't. Didn't 'want' to. He knew the pain he caused for the younger-sibling. But, it wasn't entirely his responsibility either. He remembered when he tried acting on Raiden's advice. When he faced Bi-Han for the last time, he wasn't going to kill him. In that moment, something…or someone possessed him for killing Kuai's brother. Now, Kuai is tortured, by seeing Noob Saibot…

"Sub-Zero…I truly am-"

"Shutup! I will kill you!" Kuai formed his icey-aura in his hands, and readied in position. He was tearing. And by him yelling, everybody else heard him. Scorpion quickly reflexed and teleported himself and Kuai away from attention, leaving the others speechless. As soon as they both landed in an area that looked like a forest, Sub-Zero yanked Scorpion's hands off his shoulders.

"Don't touch me demon!"

"Listen to me! I am sorry!" Scorpion just…

"…What?" Kuai couldn't believe it.

"I am sorry. I know we are rivals, and we both seek for avenging, but does it really have to be this way…?" Both didn't think this was reality. Was Scorpion actually trying to form an alliance? The weirdest part was that, Scorpion was gripping the other's shoulders again. His hands felt warm…and comfortable?

"What's gotten into you? Is this another trick? Has Quan-Chi assigned you for this fakery?!" He sounded impatient, so Scorpion answered fast.

"This is the path I have chosen, and the decision I wish to fulfill. Please…can I join?" He seemed desperate. Sub-Zero only looked down and replied.

"Let me go…" As commanded, he was free, and stood there for a moment, glaring at the Spectre's glowing eyes. They were…impressive.

"And?" Scorpion asked.

"We'll see what happens…in the mean time, do not monitor us. And don't ever…call me Kuai." Cooling off from the anger, Sub-Zero roughly turned around and walked away.

"You know where you're going?" Scorpion sounded like he was smirking.

"(Shit!) Of course I do…I am gone!" He started to run. Scorpion almost laughed.

_**Peace...**_

_Before you go~ Was it good? A little comedy here and there, but other than that, it's all good. I sure hope I made you smile. Scorpion was a little out of character I think. Wasn't he a little nice? Well, that's 'cause he just wanted a damn face, but fuckin' Quan doesn't give it to him! Something else will happen, I'm sure. Whatever, I'm hungry_!

**(Don't forget about a** **Rating.)** Just give me a number in the comments. (1-5)

more details, just read from my Bio on my Page. Thank you!


	2. Unclear

Author's Note- Well, here it finally is. The continuation that I'm really excited for. I have no idea how long this story will be, but I'm planning on finishing it. Thank you for anyone who has noticed this new update. It means alot...

_So, enjoy..._

* * *

**Unclear:**_ Chapter 2_

_In our world, the skies were slowly lighting up, with the sun rising from it's slumber. Briggs and Blade woke early to train and practice. The movie-star arrived at their location hours later, just finishing a take in his latest film, Cage: Fire Meets Ice. He wanted it to be based on his experience when first being introduced to the Mortal Kombat tournament. His explanation of the movie was interrupted when Jade jotted in._

"My apologies for barging, but Kitana needs assistance on buying normal...clothes at the management miles from here. Sonya, if you-"

"Sure, I'll be there," Sonya replied with a smile. The green warrior nodded, turned around, and began to return to her previous post. Johnny looked at her behind with a smirk. Sonya shoved her elbow deep in his stomach, making him feel uneasy.

"Ouch! H-Hey, sorry!" The actor rubbed his pain, as he spotted Jax giggling softly.

"Girl, you got some serious jealousy goin' on." The metal-armed Major held his hips, still amused. She granted him a glare.

"Jax, this shit can wait. I'll be back whenever." The female-soldier walked away in a aggressive manor; you could hear her boots dump on the floor.

"Bye, babe!" Johnny received a 'Hmph' in return. Slumping his shoulders, he frowned and fixed his hair. He turned to the Major and asked a question.

"Remember when Liu bought his lady a watch a couple of days ago?" Jax looked over with a confused face.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want one. It had this cool tune for the alarm, and a light resembling that Superhero's ring. What was his name again? Green Ringer?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Ring Lantern," Briggs stated.

"Yeah...hey, ya' know when Sonya'll be back?" The star felt a cybernetic-hand grip his shoulder, followed by a face that spelled 'Does it look like I do.'

* * *

_**Far from Special Forces:**_

Sonya came out of her car and entered the store that was far from her fashion sense. Bright colors and awkward manicans all around. It was like the haunted house she was dared to intrude when she was 9-years of age. Although, there was more pink then there was then.

"Do you aquire any help ma'am," An employee asked. Her smile almost made Blade barf.

"Uh, I'm here with 2-women, named Kitana and Ja-"

"Oh, those two! Umm, yes. They're over...there." The elderly worker sounded nervous, pointing at the Outworlder's direction. Sonya thanked her and paced towards the area.

"Ahh, Sonya. You've arrived. Finally...these poor peasants keep staring at me strange. Especially, the one called Assistance Manager. I mean no harm!" Kitana nearly yelled in the nicest way possible.

"Shhhhh, princess! You don't want us to be banished as we were in the restaurant." Jade kneeled.

"Haha, what restaurant was that," Sonya asked. Jade stood up and answered.

"I believe it was named Wendy's. Their fries were quite delectable." Shaking her head with a grin, Sonya examined all the outfits the blue princess tried on before.

"I recommend something less revealing. You'd have a better chance on fitting in."

"This Realm is so..." Jade was about to say something.

"Crazy?" Smiling, Sonya chuckled.

"Correct!" The princess jolted from her seat and ran passed both of her companions. It seemed she'd discovered the right wearing. The other two walked behind her.

The soldier said, "Well, that was easier than expected."

"Wish it was like this earlier," Jade spoke. They both laughed.

"Hey, did you walk to base?"

"Of course not! I threatened the driver of the yellow vehicle to bring me there and back here. He managed nicely." Sonya laughed even harder.

* * *

_**In the NetherRealm:**_

_The pale sorcerer prepared himself for a meeting with Outworld's left-overs. Ever since Shao Kahn's demise, Shang Tsung has been spatting about his position to the throne. Some agree, while others stick to the rules, wanting Mileena. She barely argues, as she becomes distracted with fighting and eating...anything. No one other than Quan-Chi knew that Lord Shinnok had plans up his sleeve._

"Scorpion, you are to remain here, unless you are summoned. Do not disobey your command. Don't think that I am not aware of you traveling to EarthRealm 2-days prior."

"I was only-"

"I don't want to hear it." And with that, Quan-Chi disappeared in a smoke-filled portal. It's greenish-swirl mocking the resentful Spectre. He only grunted as he rised from the ground and walked slowly to his cell.

Hours taken from meditation, he began to sharpen his blade. Calmly, he envisioned his family once more.

_Innocent as ever, he imagined his son, running up the hills and drawing doodles of a great warrior he'd become like his Father. His wife; her gorgeous blue eyes, gorgeous black hair, and smile that overpowered anyone_. _Scorpion tried with all his strength to create her face again. Each day that passes, her image is unclear, as if he's forgotten how she looks like. Merging mental-pictures, he concluded with a face. Although, it wasn't the sight he'd expect. It was...Kuai?!_

"What?!" The Spectre threw his sword to the wall and lifted from his sitting. "How did she look like?! Why did his face plant in my vision!?" The dreaded soul couldn't regain composure. He needed to take away a life. And he knew exactly who's to steal...**Sub-Zero. **

_**Peace?**_

* * *

_Before you go~ Woah, wasn't that a cliff-hanger? Tell me what I need to fix in order to make the story more understandable. Did anyone like the __**Green Lantern**__ reference? Huh, huh, huh?! No, okay. I was just recently playing __**MK vs. DC **__again. Comments, favorites, and Followers always keep me going. Tank chu, guys! _

**(Don't forget about a Rating!)**


End file.
